


Dread Wolf falling in love: A memoir

by Mezilandre (Nefele)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Remebering, Solas thinking back, regretting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefele/pseuds/Mezilandre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiomix transcript, post-Trespasser</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Wolf falling in love: A memoir

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the transcript of this [audiomix](http://mezilandre.tumblr.com/post/130843461540/dread-wolf-falling-in-love-a-voiced-memoir) for my favorite otp of all (better heard along with audio, otherwise not worth reading as is, it sounds a bit..meh?) Posted for easier dialogue viewing/listening as asked, for foreign fans of this ship.

**_[3rd person pov]_**  
He had surprised himself, as if all old wounds could be healed, made as though they've never been. And the world could become the way it looked, through clear blue eyes.  
  
At the time, he had to keep reminding himself _"I walk the Din'anshiral. There is only death on this journey"._  
It was quite possible however, that he wanted to say yes. After all, inexplicably -he admitted- it was more amazing that he didn't even seem to be trying.  
He had told himself _"We can't"_ , because he was an idiot.  
   
_"I'm so sorry Solas, what you've seen I can't imagine"._ She knew when to be kind.  
_"Don't go, vhenan"_ , she said.  
_"I'm not giving up on you Solas, whatever you need we can find together"._  
  
An isolated incident,  
_"I cannot bear to think of you alone, I love you!"_  
he knew..

 

 ** _[1st person pov]_**  
..I know, could just cut through it all.

 _\- Solas, var lath vir suledin!_  
_\- I wish it could my love.I can't.._  
  
Another of my countless mistakes.. _(laughs bitterly)_  
  
_\- I'll prove it to you!_  
_\- I would treasure the chance vhenan._  
  
You deserved better, my love.. _(sighs..a tear?)_  
  
Ir abelas vhenan, I will never forget you

 

 ** _[3rd person pov]_**  
Still some hope remains for Fen'harel


End file.
